Yūki Tetsuya
As we've been informed Tetsu's name is 'Yuuki' (spelled in hiragana as ゆうき) and not as we referred to him as 'Yuki' (in Japanese ゆき). As far as we know it changes the meaning of the name completely. We apologize for this and any inconvenience it might have caused. We are now working on correcting this mistake - feel free to help. Thank you for your patience and support! '''Yuuki Tetsuya' was the captain of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He grew up in Tokyo Metropolis and graduated from Akadou Middle School. Observing the team's discipline, Yuuki decided to enroll at Seidou. During his Junior high however, he was not given much opportunity because of his small build despite his strong fighting spirit. He is called "Tetsu" by his peers. Character Yuuki is the most composed core member of the team. He is the type to rest his case through performance. Occassionally, Yuuki startles his teammates when he gets excited or irritated when people make remarks about the team. He is dedicated to enhancing his batting and fielding for the furtherance of the team and doesn't hesitate to lend his help even after their retirement. He and Jun are the senior members with high sense of responsibility. Right after Tanba's injury, they were the first persons challenged by Kataoka to renew the team's motivation. Their response rightly brought back the team's spirit. As the team's captain, he leads them through his performance. He knows his role as the fourth batter and does his best to meet everyone's expectations of a captain. Yuuki has very strong presence especially to Mei Narumiya. He is the only member of Seidou Narumiya seriously faced at their first encounter during the finals. History Yuuki was not an outstanding player from the start. Although he claimed to have experience and expertise (out of confidence) in fielding, Yuuki struggled in his first year together with Isashiki and the others. In order to cope with his weakness, he trained himself vigorously in and out of the field. He swings at least 500 a day in order to strengthen his batting skills, inspiring his batchmates to train as much as he did. His training paid off as he was the first in his batch to produce good results in their first game by getting a home run. His steady performance and skills impressed opponents and team mates so much that when they retired, they unanimously voted him to become the next captain. Relationship with other characters Isashiki Jun Yuuki is his first rival upon entering Seidou baseball team yet he was his first real buddy to inspire him to practice even more, especially in batting. When Yuuki became the captain, he was appointed as vice- captain together with Masuko. Occasionally, Jun is the first one to notice Yuuki's sudden change of moods (resulting from his intense aura, which is often comedic). Miyuki Kazuya Miyuki is Yuuki's Shogi buddy. Even though he always loses, he never gives up playing (which is attributable to his determination). He is one of the seniors who hangs out in Miyuki's room. On field, these two rarely have casual communication which shows each others trust with regards to their role. Kataoka Tesshin During Yuuki's first year, he's called one of the greenhorns. As time passes by, Coach Kataoka noticed their determination on and off the field and became stricter than usual in training. Yuuki's hard work paid off after a great homerun during a practice game (their second year) and Kataoka was impressed. He then supported the seniors' unanimous decision appointing Yuuki as captain. To quote: "I don't need you to handle everything in the huge team perfectly, you just need to lead everyone with your performance."Kataoka to Tetsu in chapter 43. Coach Kataoka gives big credit to Yuuki's performance on the field. Occasionally, he tells the boys to observe Yuuki and learn his responses to difficult offensive situations. Yuuki has very high respect with his coach and decided to take similar path he had, rejecting a baseball pro opportunity to go to University. Abilities As someone unanimously voted by his seniors, Yuuki is the most reliable member of Seidou High Baseball team. He has outstanding presence just by standing in the batter's box. Called an "unshakeable pillar" by his team mates, opposing teams regard him as the biggest threat and monster for he is able to hit any kind of pitch even by Kantō's no. 1 pitcher Mei Narumiya. Offense As the clean-up hitter, Yuuki's main goal is to drive in runs, although he is expected to score runs as well. He knows that hitting cleanup requires an exceptional level of talent, and the ability to deliver big hits in important situations (such as the bases loaded with two out). Yuuki, among all team members "exudes the right aura" when it comes to baseball. One unique training he does is "image batting," and all that is left is hitting real balls during the game. He is the only batter who hit Mei Narumiya's pitch during the Seidou vs Inashiro game when he was still a second year. Narumiya is well aware that he is the team's key player who needs to be shut down when at bat. During the summer tournament, the two had another face-off wherein Yuuki was struck out twice before hitting a bases loaded-2-run RBI giving Seidou temporary relief during the offense. Mei Narumiya aside, Yuuki was never struck out without a fight. He is regarded as the team's best hitter that's why he had been the steady clean-up hitter. During games, Yuuki has the most reliable offensive performance who hits with instinct and experience. Player Statistics Trivia *Favorite Food : Pickled plum rice with green tea, soba *Favorite Subject : Japanese History, Classical Literature *Apart from baseball, he likes playing Shogi; however, he's not good at it. *His favorite historical drama is Kozure Ookami. *He has respect for Kataoka-kantoko and Yorozuya Kinnosuke *He has a younger brother in 3rd year of junior high school, Yuuki Masashi, who also decided to go to Seidou next year. *He strongly recommended Miyuki as the next captain, because he believed that Miyuki is the fittest to lead the team.Miyuki was announced as the next captain in chapter 195. Quotes *"We need to get stronger. For all those who weren't chosen."Tetsu to Eijun in chapter 37. *"Without doubt one more time we'll let you stand on the mound again." Tetsu to Tanba. *"It's not just Raichi, they have a monster of their own as well."Sanada's thoughts about Tetsu in chapter 111. *''"Casual and natural. An irritating batting posture."Osaka Kiryu's catcher about Tetsu in chapter 51. * ''"No, I don't remember what I hit. By the time I noticed I was already on second base."Tetsu in chapter 176. *"I don't really want to say this, but there's no way i can win against him, and only him! That's all!"Jun's opinion of Yuuki in the first Guidebook. Gallery TetsuColor1.jpg|Tetsuya Yuuki captain.png 004.png|Yuukis concentration during a game. yuki and others in Miyuki's room.png|Yuuki and Jun playing Shogi. 009.png|The young man with great confidence. 014.png|Yuuki's first homerun at his first at-bat on his first practice game. 017.jpg|Yuuki's great determination. 023.png|Honor vs Pride The most reliable teammate strikes.png|"The back of the person who carries the burden as captain and 4th batter." vlcsnap-2015-05-01-21h08m07s178.png 016.png|Tetsu after his homerun. yuki5.gif|Tetsu at bat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:First Baseman